


Rooftop Ramblings

by dduucckk



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smoking, they know it's mutual but are they doing anything about it? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley share a cigarette on a rooftop, and wish that things could be different.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Rooftop Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



> This is my first good omens fic, and it was written for whiteleyfoster's dtyis.
> 
> [Here](https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/post/626208263045873664/dtiys-still-open-just-remember-it-has-to-be-with) is the art it's based on.

“Got a light, Angel?”

Aziraphale jumped in surprise, one foot slipping slightly. He grabbed hold of the chimney for balance, and turned to see Crowley making their way towards him, balancing perfectly on the point of the roof. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he scolded. “I could have fallen.”

“And we can’t have you falling now, can we?” Crowley quipped with a small smile. They sat down, carefully arranging their dress around themselves. Aziraphale sat facing them and leaned against the chimney in the hope that the solid bricks of the chimney would help to keep him grounded. He reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, shaking out the last one. “I’m afraid this is all I have, my dear. And no lighter either, unfortunately.” He frowned, patting down his pockets just to be sure.

Crowley leaned forward and plucked the cigarette out of Azriaphale’s hands. “I suppose we’ll just have to share,” they said. Aziraphale swallowed, and watched as Crowley pinched the tip of the cigarette. When they moved their hand away, a small flame had lit and they took a deep drag.

“Yes, my dear, I suppose we will,” Aziraphale managed. Crowley smiled at him, the moonlight casting strange shadows on their face, and Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Did you say something, Angel?” Crowley smiled at him as they tapped the cigarette against the roof. Aziraphale watched the ashes fall, and miracled them away before they could fall on any unsuspecting pedestrians below.

“No, ah, I was just reflecting on the sky. Isn’t it beautiful tonight?” Aziraphale turned his head so that Crowley couldn’t see his face, but he felt their eyes on him anyway.

“Yes,” they said softly. “It is.”

Aziraphale turned to look at them, and they were already looking back. He knew they would be, but knowing and seeing were two very different things, and the way Crowley was looking at him…

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “I believe it’s my turn with the cigarette now,” he said. He hoped his smile didn’t look too forced.

He tried to ignore the way Crowley’s face fell as they passed him the cigarette, the smoke rising between them and up into the sky. He held it up to his mouth, pausing a moment, caught up in those amber eyes that for once remained uncovered. Crowley gave him a little smile, barely a twitch of the lips, and Aziraphale returned it before putting the cigarette between his lips and inhaling. He watched Crowley watching him, and wished that things could be different. That they could do what they wanted. That they weren’t bound to Heaven and Hell. He sighed, letting all the smoke out of his lungs in one big cloud, and passed the cigarette back to Crowely.

They spent the night like that, the angel and the demon, staring at the sky and at each other as they shared a cigarette. In the morning, they would have to go their separate ways, but that night was for them and their dreams, quiet and unspoken, but loud in the silence between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
